


take it slowly darling, this time i'm feeling a change

by ahana



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: I wanted to try something new and this happened, M/M, i have no idea why i posted this, slow motion scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahana/pseuds/ahana
Summary: the first time he saw Isak Valtersen





	take it slowly darling, this time i'm feeling a change

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been reading up about script-writing and wanted to put my basic knowledge of the subject to test via a fic (because why not). This is probably a one time thing. Hope this isn't too bad!
> 
> Title taken from the song Sway by Anna of the North.
> 
> Note:  
> O.S. = Off-Screen  
> Establishing Shot = A cinematic shot that establishes a certain location or area

 

FADE IN:

 

EXT. HARTVIG NISSEN SKOLE - MORNING - ESTABLISHING

 

Trees are swaying in the summer breeze and the sound of leaves crashing into each other mingles with the laughs of the students that are slowly pouring into the courtyard of Nissen. A girl in a bright blue jacket laughs with her head thrown back, a boy in a strange striped jacket pushes another off the railing of the stairs, a group of girls are huddled around a white phone, a boy sitting on a bench yells obscenities into a phone, two girls lean against the wall of the school as they kiss their way towards 8:00.

 

EXT. BENCH IN THE COURTYARD - MORNING

 

Sitting on one of the 3 benches acting as a barrier between the tree line and the courtyard, nursing a KB coffee cup is EVEN BECH NÆSHEIM, 19. He takes a sip and lets his eyes meander through the faces in front of him. He lets out a yawn and runs a hand across his face while his other hand hovers over his coffee cup. He resumes his incessant tapping to the tune of some song his girlfriend played over the weekend.

He hears two boys, mid-conversation, settle into the bench behind him.

 

BOY 1

(teasingly but laced with concern)

\- look like shit

 

BOY 2

(hoarse voice, like he hasn't spoken in years)

Thanks, dickhead.

 

Even hears the ruffles of a shirt.

 

BOY 2

(softly)

Oof fucker.

 

BOY 1

But seriously, you got piss drunk on Saturday. Eskild was so mad and -

 

Even leans back a little to hear the boys' conversation clearer. His face is scrunched up in concentration and his eyes are burning holes into his coffee cup. Even is invested in these two boys for a reason he cannot understand. Maybe he is bored and these two boys are providing much needed entertainment? Or maybe it's the boys' voices, a shy raspy voice with just the right amount of exasperation and a more controlled and loud voice reminding him of conversations he used to have with his friends in Bakka.

 

BOY 2

Eskild's fine, Jonas. I talked to him before coming to school. He even made me coffee.

 

EVEN'S POV - Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a coffee cup similar to his lifted up in the air. He also catches a glimpse of golden hair curling around a burgundy snapback and a pale jawline.

 

JONAS

Well drink the fuck up. You're gonna need that caffeine.

 

Silence surrounds the three boys. Even angles his body to face the courtyard and to be able to see the boys better. He sees a dark haired boy with short curls tucked under a beanie, sat with his arm around the first boy. Even figures this was probably the end of their conversation and makes a move to get off the bench when JONAS speaks.

 

JONAS

(concern evident in his voice)

But Isak... are you okay?

 

Even says "Isak" under his breath softly and decides that the name suits the grumpy voiced high-schooler sitting with his back to him. Then, as if Jonas's words just sunk in, Even frowns. It seems to Even like there was a lot of weight attached to them. The second boy - ISAK - sniffles.

 

ISAK

(almost instantly)

_Ja ja._ I'm fine, of course. Just had too much fun that night.

 

JONAS

(teasing)

With Anya's tongue?

 

Isak chuckles and Even's frown deepens.

 

JONAS

Magnus, that fucker, was so mad he had to give up 20 _kroner_ when you kissed her!

 

ISAK

(voice gets higher at the end of the sentence)

What the fuck? 20 _kroner_?

 

JONAS

Oh yeah shit! Mahdi and Magnus bet on whether you would hook up with Anya or not.

 

ISAK

(slow uncomfortable chuckle)

Those fuckers.

 

The boys continue talking but Even has lost interest in their conversation. It doesn't seem to be very fulfilling, he thinks, if Saturday night's hook up is the highlight of their week. Jonas talks loudly behind him and Isak laughs softly at the right moments. Even looks around at the rest of the courtyard and downs the last of his coffee.

 

ISAK (O.S.)

She's fine, I think. I don't know.

 

JONAS (O.S.)

You haven't talked to her yet?

(beat)

You know you can talk to me, Isak.

 

Even plays with his cup as he watches a boy greet a girl with a long hug. He wonders if perhaps he should surprise SONJA, his girlfriend, like that at work. Maybe she'd like it and finally get off his back.

 

JONAS (O.S.)

Look. If it's only the no sleep thing that's bothering you, there are lots of resources online that can help you with that.

 

Even perks up. Problems with sleep are the few things in this confusingly large world that Even understands. Even wonders for a moment if Jonas is going to spout the typical advice that usually comes from Sonja's mouth.

 

ISAK (O.S.)

Don't you think I've tried that?

 

JONAS (O.S)

(talking over Isak)

I've heard counting sheep helps. What about a white noise machine? Even exercise helps, man.

 

Even scoffs.

 

ISAK

I'm fine.

 

JONAS

(scoffs)

Isak, your eyes look like you got beat up by the Yakuza guys at least three times.

 

ISAK

It's 8:00. Let's go.

 

EXTREME CLOSE-UP OF EVEN'S WATCH SHOWING EXACTLY 8:00

 

The boys behind him clamber out of the bench noisily and Even follows their actions, swinging his backpack over his shoulders and throwing his coffee cup into the trash can in front of his bench. He turns around and stops in his tracks.

 

SLOW MOTION SHOT - EVEN'S POV - MUSIC CUE: BACK IT UP by THEY.

 

Isak's golden curls come into view as the two boys walk away from the bench and the rest of the world fades away in Even's eyes. They're there and living, he realizes, but he cannot be bothered with anyone else's existence right now. Isak's left hand pushes his snapback off his head while his right runs through his hair, straightening the curls above his right ear. His stunning green eyes are wide open as he lets out an incredulous laugh accompanied by a punch to Jonas's shoulder. Jonas staggers to the left a little and Isak laughs, body doubling over. "A fucking angel," Even thinks. An angel whose yelling of profanities at his friend is the only thing that snaps Even out of his unabated staring.

 

ISAK

(in English)

Fucking dick!

 

Even's too slow to move from his spot and follow the boy into the corridors of Nissen. The crowd of students rushing to make it to their first period swallows Isak and Even is left standing next to a pink haired girl as they wait for the crowd to get less suffocating. He stands with his back against the wall of Nissen and looks up at the clear blue sky. Maybe he'll catch Isak during lunch.

 

FADE OUT

 


End file.
